Sicko's, Wierdo's, Dirtbag's, and Cool Kid's
by les goddam
Summary: So, im here, ready to be infamously squeezed by my new favourite people. Good old Kimmy, Bear boy Rigsby, Soft touch Van Pelt, 'Consultant Man' Jane, and Agent Lisbon im a fan . Im feeling the love hidden within the CBI. Cool bit of random fun OY


Sicko's, Wierdo's, Dirtbag's and Cool Kid's

At my age in life, you met a lot of Sicko's. In fact iv had my fair share of meeting Sicko's, Wierdo's and damn right Dirtbag's. Then, there would be the cool kids. The ones who made everything look easy and simple. Ease through life in one swift moment. My mum was murdered last week. It was a shock, it was life changing. Yet the word I would use most to describe my emotions at the time the CBI stood on my doorstop and told me and Caroline about my mother's death, was relief.

The week seemed to flow by, like a wave washing over my once seemingly hopeless life. After all, I had my little brother, I had my nanny Caroline, and I had myself. Myself however, was now sat staring at me. The metallic rasp that rang through the atmosphere of this room, made me bite my Tongue. I can feel the watchful eyes, some pitying and others with accusation, looking at me through the two way glass. So I sit, waiting for the utmost of the CBI's most talented and intelligent minds, to come quiz me. I can hear the distant echo of the door through the glass and know my time has come to be famously squeezed, and I must say. I'm quite looking forward to it.

The door to interview room is cautiously opened and an Agent who was introduced to me as Agent Kimball Cho walks through. The sternness in his eyes softens as he sees me fumbling with the arms of my jacket, pulling them over my hands. Oh Kimmy, your superiors, I'm guessing, are watching through the glass. He must realise this also, and the softening expression that was painted on his face only a moment ago, alters in a dramatic fashion. Freya. It's serious time now.

"Hi, I'm Agent Cho. You met me last-"

"I remember, sorry for the interruption. But id like to inform you and your peers that the shock of my mothers death has not Shocked me into submission." I pause, meeting the hidden shock in his gaze "Trust me, I will be quite the reliable little subject. Ask away Cho"

He hides a smile at my confidence, he guesses I'm not one for the pitying shit.

"That's good to know. For the benefit of the tape will you confirm your full name to be. He picks up the paper and reads out my full name, although I know he knows it perfectly. "...Freya Adam Millan?"

My grin widens "I regret to admit, but yes. That is my full name" I can see in his eyes the question he wants to ask me most, and it has nothing to do with my mothers murder. Yet I leave it, his question will be answered in time. For now however, I was enjoying this too much. Who wouldn't?

"The reason for this interview, as you know. Is about your mothers murder. Were not accusing you of anything Freya, in fact we have a suspect in custody. Thus, the reason for the questions." I smile to acknowledge I understand.

"Do you know anyone by the name of, Jacob Gurnard?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"He was our gardener for like, 3 days. My mother found out he slept with our nanny and fired him. I'm guessing he held a grudge"

"Why would you say that?"

I pause "because she was a bitch" I can hear the curiosity in the other agents, seeping through the two-way glass, "I don't mince my words, and you probably already know we didn't see eye to eye. I'm a fifteen year old teen and she was my mother. Adding to the fact she was a cold hearted bitch who would rather shove me and Brendie onto the Nanny than acknowledge us herself. As you can guess." I lean forward, with an exaggerated whisper. "That didn't amount to much of a relationship" He bites back a smile.

"Why are you telling us this"

"if you did suspect that a bad mother-daughter relationship would amount to me drowning her. Then you wouldn't be good agents at all." I lean back "besides. I know I didn't kill her, so why would I have anything to hide."

"The CBI appreciates honesty. For now though is like to talk about Mr Gurnard more."

"What do you want to know?" I shrug

"well, did you or your minder Caroline, suspect any relationship between your mother and Jacob" I don't flinch, my mothers behaviour, even after death never ceases to surprise me.

"No. But come to think of it, she was pretty pissed when she found him and Caroline.. You know" I raise my eyebrow cautiously.

"Okay, thank you Freya. Another agent has requested to speak to you. Is that okay. By no means do you have to remain here."

"No, id like to. I know I wasn't a fan of my mother but a murderer always deserves to be caught." He acknowledges a smile this time. So do I, I've just been squeezed.

He stands up, curtly nodding. I exaggerate a nod back "Catch ya later Cho" He leaves the room his back to me he replies. "You too Freya. You too."

I don't have to stare at my reflection long before the door opens again. This time my favourites walk in. Agent Lisbon, and 'Consultant' Jane. They really were a scream. Grinning, I look at the two of them as they enter, Lisbon smiles shyly, and Jane's grin is just as wide as mine. They were the first to interview me, and they had been there through all the trials and tribulations my mothers death had brought. I was a fan.

"Hey Freya" Lisbon sits down, followed closely by Mr Jane,

"Hi, x2. You know, Cho back there, when he was questioning me" I smile "He is one calm cool kid" Jane openly chuckles and Lisbon smiles.

"Yeah we think so too. You did good with the questioning, but we want to know more about Caroline." Alarm bells

"She didn't do it Agent Lisbon" Lisbon was the only agent that I used her name in the correct formal term. I respected her.

"We know. We've just charged Jacob with the murder of your mom-" she hesitates as I cringe. She was never a 'mom'. " we just need to back up the story and time frame. See we know you were with Brendan at the park. We know Caroline had seen Jacob a few hours before your mothers-" she learned her lesson. "-murder. We have the time frame for half an hour before Jacob met with your mother. Then we don't know after that"

"Me and Brendie were at the park for a good solid hour. We walked back to the house but half way there Caroline drove past in the car and picked us up. She took us home, made something to eat, put Brendie to bed. Then we played scrabble" Jane acknowledges his voice for the first time in 4 minutes.

"who won" I look to him. "me, of course. Twister isn't my game"

"can you remember what time she picked you up"

"yeah, it was just gone 9pm, I got a lecture off of Caroline about how I should have been in with Brendie at 8:15" Lisbon smiles

"Perfect, that puts Caroline out of the frame" Lisbon goes to stand and Jane stays put.

"Jane?" He looks to Lisbon and I'm aware of a jolt of electricity that nearly hits me square in the face as their gazes meet. Almost in a whisper he replies to her, she knows already of course. Like an unspoken language or communication. Pretty cool,

"I'm just going to stay for a moment longer Lisbon" She shrugs, glances back at me and smiles. My voice stops her on the way to the door.

"Agent Lisbon. Did you ever suspect me?" I honestly thought id be the first to be accused, although I knew I didn't do it. I couldn't deny the thoughts that entered my head when I found out she had been murdered. Probably too much CSI. The neglected daughter and all that, would probably the main suspect in one of their story lines.

"Not even for a moment Freya" with that she turns, and leaves. My eyes stay on the door for a second. A tug in my stomach makes me feel about what a shit mother mine was, and then about the kind of mom she could have been.

"Freya, Freya, Freya" he leans forward his hands intertwined on the table. I mimic his movement.

"Jane, Jane, Jane."

"I must admit, you fascinate me slightly" Only slightly?

"same goes here consultant"

"How so?" I grin.

"I'm guessing no ones behind that glass, else you wouldn't be speaking to me now. So were free to talk. That's why I'm just gunna come out with it" He nods, confirming my theory about the glass.

"Come out with what?"

"You know. That's what fascinates me. You know, and now I do" I grin in achievement. The affect my question had on his expression is one I shall treasure. Patrick Jane, consultant. Confused maybe?

"Know what Freya dear" I chuckle at his denial

"Your. Attraction. To. Agent Lisbon. Well, mutual. Attraction" He chuckles, shaking his head in denial.

"Me. And Lisbon. Are colleagues. At a stretch we are friends. You my dear, have got it wrong"

"Wow, I have the great consultant, trying justifying himself."

"I'm not justifying myself I'm just telling you the facts. Anyway, I was the one who wanted to ask you the questions, when did this turn around on me and Lisbon" I hold my hand to my heart, dramatically. "Aww, such passion as you say her name"

"can we change the subject, I really want to ask you something"

"Okay, I'm satisfied with your denial, so you can ask whatever you wish" he shakes his head.

"You really are wrong, there's-" he stops acknowledging by my expression, he knows I wont let up on my suspicion about him and Agent Lisbon.

He leans forward with a serious expression, and my smile falters. Serious time again Frey.

"I know that Caroline didn't pick you up after the park" he raises a finger as I open my mouth. "let me finish. I know she didn't pick you up. She was with Jacob, yes I know that although Caroline hated Jacob, she was still willing to help him. He had called her after he had killed your mother didn't he. He called her and asked her for help. In a moment of rage, he had pushed your mother into the pool, he walked inside not knowing that she couldn't swim. He came back thinking they were going to argue some more, but he found her faced down in the pool and he knew she was dead" He paused taking a breath, and analysing my expression. "Not knowing what to do, he rung Caroline. She went to the house and found Jacob staring over your mothers body in the pool. She helped him dump the body. Didn't she" it was rhetorical

"it wasn't like-"

"I know why she did it. She did it to protect you and your 4 year old brother. She knew that if anything happened to your mother that she would get custody. She helped because of the life insurance, and so you and your brother wouldn't have to suffer a murder investigation. All Caroline did was give Jacob the car, she then walked home. She had no input in anything else, she didn't touch the body or remove evidence, it was all Jacob. She just gave him the keys and walked away."

"Its still classed as an accomplice though. I was the one who told her not to say anything"

"Well, against my better judgement and knowing that Jacob wont implicate Caroline anyway. I'm not going to say anything. She would only go through weeks of court appearances and grief to just come out of the other end with a suspended sentence. I couldn't put you and your brother through that." He smiled "Caroline's waiting for you. And Brendan"

We both stand "Agent Lisbon knows as well doesn't she" It was my turn to go all rhetorical.

"subconsciously, yes I suspect she does" we both go to walk out of the door

"I'm feeling the love Jane. Some definite love there" I joke "The fact you haven't responded just proves I'm right. I'm guessing that's all your gunna give me" He smiles.

I catch him before we leave. "How did you know. That I was lying about the alibi?"

"You were right about not been a twister girl, but your not a scrabble person either. No patience. Your a connect four girl Freya"

We enter the bull pen, and I'm comforted by Caroline's teary smile as I hug her. The team look on, smiling. Bless them. I turn to them individually. First to Rigsby. He gives me a bear hug, almost lifting me from the floor.

"See you kiddo" I say to him cheekily

"Keep on Shorty." Next is Van Pelt, a more subtle hug.

"No tears Van Pelt, I know you'll miss me"

"Too right" Then Kimmy. He pulls me into a short hug, and I take the opportunity to whisper the answer to his question in his ear.

"My middle name is Adam because my dad was the only piece of forbidden fruit she had ever or would ever taste. I, was a consequence of that" I pull back, his grin is evident.

"Right, I just thought it was because of the masculinity, you know." I punch him playfully in the arm.

"Touche, Kimball"

Jane is next, and he shrugs. " I guess one hug, couldn't hurt." he pulls me into a tight embrace, and whispers something to me.

"Don't worry"

"I won't. Same goes to you Jane. I know who you really wanna be hugging" I laugh and emerge from the hug.

"Your very funny, you know that."

"You have your talents, I have mine" Last but not least, Lisbon wraps her arms tightly around me. For a moment, I can't help but feel that tug in my stomach.

"Listen to me. You need anything, you got my number."

"I know I know. You really just want me to ring you because you'll miss me too much. But I suppose, I could fake an emergency and you can take me for a milkshake."

"You got it." I turn ready to walk away from my past life, and into a new one. I pause.

"By the way. Agent Lisbon. Jane, is-" a smile plays on her lips at the mention of his name. "Totally into you"

That was when I realised as I turned my back on the CBI building and away from some of the nicest bunch of people I had ever met. That when it comes to life. There would be the Sicko's, the Wierdo's, the Dirtbag's, and then there was the CBI. The Cool-Kid's.

**I was feeling random and decided to write a mentalist ones hot, probably the longest EVER one shot but I hope you enjoyed it. I intended for it to be a bit confusing, so I hope you liked. Please review, im battling with myself on whether to write another chapter about Jane and Lisbon after Freya has left. Anyone for that?**

**- Charlie OY**


End file.
